Plants vs Zombies: The Life of I
by CrystellaDaAwesome
Summary: When a young Goldie has to give up her dreams of becoming a high-ranked businesswoman for the sake of her cousin, she is whisked onto the battlefield where she must stand for herself. But, despite the everlasting waves of fear through every moment she finds love and happiness right in front of her. Will she survive the first year? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Hey hey! As well as being a Bowser Mastermind and an Animal Crossing Addict, I also love Plants vs Zombies... so I thought I'd take some time to write a story 'bout it. Hope ya likey!**

**Important Notes:**

**In this story, i don't accept OC's just 'cause I won't need 'em.**

**Disclaimer: PvZ, and its successor(s) are copyrighted by PopCap.**

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=**

It was one fine morning, the birds sang their morning chorus, the sun shone high without a cloud visible to the naked eye.

To Goldie, It was the worst morning of her life. The young Gold Magnet had been informed that she was needed at the battlefield... where the zombies lay, hoping to taste fresh brain meat...if that was their idea of protein.

She lay on her bed, wondering about her nocturnal cousin, who too was whisked away. _Poor Magneto, he was never going to last. I don't understand why I was chosen... All I can do is collect coins and gems..._She thought sadly to herself. _And I was just going to become the vice president of that-_

She heard a robust knock on her door. Quick as a flash, she jumped downstairs and opened the door, only to find that it was her taxi driver.

"Morning, lass. Off to the war place? 0730 hours, right?" called the Wall-Nut. She nodded, and picked up her luggage. Or half of it, anyway.

"My, lass, what is a fine young lady, like ye'self, doing at a war place?" The driver asked as he helped Goldie lift her 30 odd suitcases into the back of his taxi.

"Well, my brother is seriously injured and my cousin, Magneto, is asking for his help, and since I'm the only person 'available' apparently now I have to serve for my family..." she said reluctantly as the last suitcase was placed inside the boot of the tax. She jumped in, still angered by the fact she had to drop a successful life for... this. The taxi man drove off, and in a split second the image of her town had disappeared behind her. It was far too late to rebel now. The taxi man drove on, without speaking a word to her. she wondered if he was also part of this...war thing.

_If only my cousin didn't volunteer to go to war..._ She thought angrily to herself. The thought of her being stuck on the field was overwhelming since she wasn't made for it. Her parents were the reason she decided to go- they couldn't leave their own son behind to fight... he had just been involved in a dangerous car incident with two other plants. One of them had died from the impact. The shock of witnessing the whole thing as she walked home was terrifying and she wished she'd seen none of it.

Goldie felt weak and tired as the forest approached; the trees grew taller then the highest skyscraper she'd ever seen. The autumn foliage had fallen on to the dual carriageway that they were now driving down. She closed her eyes, but suddenly opened them when she realised that the vehicle had come to a halt. The taxi man had disappeared, and she realised that they-or she-had stopped in the middle of the road. Goldie started to panic, and she freaked out as a nearby car collided with the taxi, followed by another. She was thrown to the floor, cuts all over her body and her leaves shredded. She fell unconscious and closed her eyes...

An hour had passed and the forest had cleared away. The taxi driver was now driving down a dirt road when she woke up. She was relieved it was just a dream as she saw that they had left the forest and was heading for the house that she would stay in... the house of 'The Zombies'.

"You ok, lass? You seem shaken." The taxi driver finally said, curiously. "You fell asleep and then you started shaking wildly as if you had been in some kind of car crash, lass..." He continued. Goldie felt sheepish, but said not a word. The taxi man shook his head and continued on. Almost 2 mins later, He stopped in front of a large house. It looked like a war-home and all the other houses were taken, for battling purposes too.

"Aye, lass. The ride be free... Let us take your luggage, aye? The Wall-nut said. They managed to lift her 30 suitcases out of the taxi and they breathed fresh air once more. Before she could give her thanks, the taxi driver hastily left her alone in the afternoon breeze; it battered her shoulders and she felt the cold droplets of water against her leaves. _Just the kind of welcome I wanted, _She thought sarcastically to herself. Once she rang the doorbell, The door was opened by a weird man who had a saucepan on his head.

"Are you Ms. Goldie?" The crazy-man asked her. She nodded, and he swiftly took her luggage and showed Goldie her 'new' room; the crazy-man told her that she, like 'everyone' else, was sharing a room with someone. She raised a brow, but she got no response.

"Well, Ms. Goldie, We have an equality problem here at my house... We have more men then females, so unfortunately, your sharing a room with a-" The crazy-man begun, but he was soon interrupted by a shy Chomper who was reporting some kind of problem.

"Well...erm..." He began, but as soon as he saw Goldie, his lower jaw dropped in awe. The crazy-man was puzzled, but he ran downstairs into some kind of kitchen. Goldie followed him curiously, who was then followed by the shy Chomper who had now gone bright pink.

"Crazy Dave! Thank Solaris you're here. We have a small problem; we've ran out of fertilizer and everyone's going mad. Also, I'd like to see the new recruit!" Said a confident Repeater. Crazy Dave nodded, and introduced Pete to Goldie.

"Yo, lass! Your Goldie, right?" Pete asked her. She nodded, and he carried on.

"Well, welcome lass! You're starting tomorrow, so take this time to meet everyone, yesh? I hope you'd be of good use.. we always lose $20,000 every week because we don't collect the coins we find on the battlefield... heh. Anyw'y lass, I bet Dave 'as toldcha that you're sharing a room with someone, right? You see, we have an odd number of boys here, so sometimes we pair girls with boys... but they move around every 3 moons, so you'll be fine, lass. It's just for now, aye?" Pete said. Goldie just stared at him whilst her left eye was flinching.

"Eh, lass, don't be a Jalapeño! I promise that Chomper's a good room-mate!" Pete said, beckoning to the chomper behind her. He was blushing wildly and Pete gave him a wave. "Aah, young love..." He said aloud, as Goldie and a blushing Chomper left the room to watch the first wave of the afternoon. The rain was not going to stop those zombies...

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

Hope you liked it! I'll upload a new chapter pretty soon. I think that Chomper and Goldie make a cute couple... stay tuned for more Romance!

Up, and out! ~CrystellaDaAwesome


	2. Chapter 2: The Newbie

**Hey guys! This is chapter 2, and it gets...hot! Here goes!**

**Disclaimer:PvZ belongs to PopCap.**

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=**

Chomper's POV

Some time had passed now and my nerves were really starting to kick in. I was hopelessly blushing and I couldn't help stuttering on every word I said. She was the girl of my dreams; the girl I was looking for...for some time now. So, obviously, I was uncontrollably blushing, and my love nerve was trying to take over my body and make me kiss her, but I stayed cool.

She asked me some questions about the place but I always stuttered when I answered them... I couldn't help it! If your true love was standing right next to you, you'd probably blush too, right? Eh...

"So, roomie, what'cha do in your spare time?" She asked me. She fluttered her eyes and the afternoon sun reflected in them. They were sparkling from the sun's magic glow and every time she fluttered them, I was lost for words. "I-I-I-I...erm...I li-i-ike t-t-to d-d-dra-aw a-a-and I-I-I-I l-l-love y-y-y-" By now my feelings and my love nerve had began their domination. I felt limp in my legs; those bonds of chlorophyll that held me up were now putting me down, or towards her.

"y-yoga." I finally finished the sentence and relaxed slightly as I waited for her response. She was quick to reply. " Well, at least I have a roomie who shares the same interests as me!" She giggled, and I felt myself go pink again. My love nerve had seized control of my hands* and They were now waiting for that moment. I managed to keep my head above the pool that I was being dragged into...for now at least.

"So, basically, Dave sends us out to fight at different times and if we fail... the zombies eat our brains?" She asked. All I could do was nod and hope she didn't realise my feelings for her.

The rain began to patter down and now I had lost control of my body. I stepped closer and closer towards her, without her noticing me, and I managed to get her hand* in mine. I held it until I felt her staring at me as if I was a freak. That's when I realised that I had her hand in mine!

"S-Sorry!" I spluttered in shock, and we spent a moment or so in awkward silence. She seemed deeply shaken by the event, but then she sighed and calmed down. She then fluttered her eyelashes, and my feelings ran dry again. I was, however, stopped by Pete, who could tell that I was not acting normal. He raised a brow before saying,

"Woah, mate, I know she's your roomie, but don't get too affectionate now! She's only just arrived, remember?" I nodded and bowed my head in defeat. "S-S-Sorry, G-Goldie... I-I-I..ach!" My stutter had strangled me, and now I had lost control of everything. I felt as if it was the right time to express my feelings, but I was wrong. Or at least my Love nerve was, anyway.

"I-I-I really love you!" Is what I said, and then I took her in my hands and plastered an affectionate kiss on her lips. It was long and enjoyable, and for a moment I let it loose. But outside, the wave was over, and I didn't realise that everyone-and I mean everyone-was watching me. Yet I carried on kissing her until I heard her screaming, and I managed to seize control of myself again. That's when I saw everyone through the glass door, staring at me. I then let go of her, and I realised what I just did. I suddenly went red instead of pink as I saw Goldie look at me in horror. Pete shot me a look that scarred me; it was like I had 'destroyed' everything he'd ever done and he was going to blow. And he did, whilst everyone (even the zombies) stared at me. I remember nothing after that, apart from hitting the floor and feeling faint.

Some time later I woke up in my room, lying on my bed. Dr. Lily, and her assistant, Dr. Choy, were looking surprised to see me awake. "Chomper, you fell back and hurt your head badly. We had a word with Pete, and he seemed pretty mad at what you did to Goldie. She is crying downstairs, and everyone is surrounding her. Why you kissed her, I don't know, but I suggest you quit it for now." She said to me. I sighed, my stutter had now gone, and my love nerve had fallen asleep. "Sorry, guys, but my love nerve kicked in...and besides, it was-" I could see Dr. Choy, the freelance dentist, give me a weird look. "-enjoyable to kiss the girl of my dreams..." Dr. Lily sighed, and then said, "I understand how you feel about her. If you need any advice, chat to me, ok?" I nodded, and the pair left my room quickly. I felt my head, and I could see that it was dented-but not badly hurt.

I leapt out of bed, and very slowly, turned the doorknob, tiptoed down the stairs, and stopped when I saw Pete. He scowled at me, but he didn't seem to make a move...for now. I slowly slipped past him and I tiptoed into the kitchen. I found myself being overshadowed by everyone else as they hissed at me as I ran to the next room. And that's where I saw her. She started to fight and I couldn't help myself- We were punching each other violently for a few minutes before the first wave of the evening was called out and I retaliated.

"Why did you do that?! What on earth were you thinking, freak?!" I began to cry as she punched me into the wall. The tears were running free now and she started to hit my face now. Every punch was filled with hatred, but my love nerve tugged me in for a bit and took over. As she came to punch me, I kissed her affectionately... I stopped after 5 seconds. She then got even madder and began to hit me harder. Again, I kissed her- it was the only thing I could do when my mind was thinking about her beauty...ach, sorry!

Eventually, we stopped and I finally had the chance to say what I had come to say. "Goldie..?" I asked her. She shot me a look, and then answered,

"What, freak?"

There were a few seconds of silence as I managed to find the words to say.

"I-I-I'm sorry that I kissed you! I just couldn't help it because my Love Nerve was dragging me to do so...and I-I-I gave in! I really do love you! Please, please forgive me! As soon as I saw you my hart changed direction! Every time you blink my feelings take over!" The speech was now running uncontrollably as I described to her why I loved her so much... after only knowing her for about 4 hours.

As soon as I finished, she bowed her head and sighed. I could see that she obviously didn't mean to do what she just did. A few seconds went by, and eventually, she said, "If that's how you feel about me...If you really wish to do all those things you said you'd do... then I forgive you." I went pink again, and I gave her a hug. She too, returned it and for a few seconds, I felt her love for me too. We were interrupted by a calm Pete, who smiled, knowing that we'd make up.

"You two's good?" He asked. I nodded, and Goldie did so. I wished that I could kiss her now, but I was going to save the moment for now... at least, heh! By then, it was time for 'dinner' as Dave puts it. Every day, we celebrate the fact that we're all still alive whilst on this epic battle to defeat Dr Zomboss and his ghastly zombie army. I sat next to Goldie, obviously, and the Gold Magnet winked at me. My feelings were running again, but this time I only held her hand, and she didn't seem to mind. As always, 'dinner' was fertilizer soup, a luxury well worth staying alive for. Once I gulped the soup down, I showed her to our room, and all the cool stuff in it. She seemed relieved that the day had passed quickly. She ran into the bathroom and came out with a cute nightcap on. she fluttered those lashes again, and my Love Nerve awoke and carried me towards the door. I realised that I hadn't locked it and did so quickly. It then fell asleep, as well as every other part in my body, and I closed my eyes after an exhausting day.

I was awoken by Goldie at midnight; she looked terrified and I wondered why. "W-What's up, h-honeycomb?" I asked. She replied with a sigh, and then said,"This sounds so weird.. but my bed is freezing cold and I can't get to sleep... so..." There was a long pause, before I said, "You wanna swap beds?" She shook her head. I was puzzled now..did she want to sleep WITH me? Now that is gross. My parents do that kinda thing, and I am not convinced that it's enjoyable. "You don't mind if I sleep with you...right?" It's just for today, I promise!"

Even my love nerve was disgusted by this, but I didn't want to deny my true love's wish,so I reluctantly let her hop in. I placed two pillows in between us (just in case) and I quickly fell asleep. I dreamed about Goldie...we were kissing over the sunset, and there were fireworks shooting up, colouring the sky in pinks and purples...

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

**Wow, that was cool! It's Goldie's POV next chapter, so look forward to that!**

***Some plants in Plants vs Zombies have leaves, shaped as hands. I refer to them as hands, ok?**

**See you all at the next chapter!**

**~CrystellaDaAwesome**


	3. Chapter 3: Goldie's POV

**Hey Hey Heeey, It's time for a new chapter, and this time, it's Goldie's turn to break the ice. Enjoy it whilst you can!**

**~Disclaimer~ PvZ and all that related stuff belongs to PopCap, ok?**

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=**

Goldie's POV

I woke up that morning feeling hot and flustered, as if my mouth was sucking something. Ironically, I opened my eyes to find that I was lying in Chomper's bed, which I weirdly asked to do (It was freezing in my bed, Ok!?) but the pillow wall had been demolished and he was snogging me. Yuck!

I managed to pull away from him and I opened the curtains. A little songbird sang graceful notes, whilst the autumn breeze blew through the window and into the room. I decided to wake Chomper up, but he didn't budge. I got my harp out and played as loud as I could, but he didn't budge. I took some cymbals out of my suitcase, and smashed them together. No reaction. Then I remembered something my mother used to do, so I got a feather duster out of my 12th suitcase and tickled him. It worked, and he started giggling. But then pulled me into bed and told me that he'd wake up later. "You're just like my brother, you like to lie in. Not this time!" and I began to tickle him again.

He laughed uncontrollably, before saying, "A-A-Alright-t-t-then, I-I-I-I'll wa-a-ake u-u-up..." His nerves had reminded him that I was there, and he began to blush wildly again. He yawned, rose out of bed, and then grabbed the feather duster and then started chasing me around the room again. Eventually I was pinned down on the bed and he tickled me to death...or at least I thought so. Then, we shared a quiet moment together as I helped him make his bed before I thoroughly inspected the room's cleanliness.

If you don't know already, I act like I have OCD, but I don't. My Mother does, however, and so does my Father, so you can see where I'm coming from. My doctor still believes that I do, since I spend 3 hours cleaning up my house from top to bottom. No strip of Bacteria will survive! Chomper obviously picked this out, and surprisingly, He helped me steam the carpet, vacuum the floors, dust the cabins, lay out the bedclothes, and all that nonsense.

Eventually, after about an hour, we finished the room and he dragged me onto his bed again. He then told me about his childhood, how he was considered an outsider, how he made it here, and why he loved me so much. I was more interested in his childhood rather than his romantic remarks, but nonetheless I listened to him. I couldn't wait til breakfast; I had nothing to eat yesterday (apart from that fertilizer soup) so I was quite peckish.

After some time, he finished and the songbirds could be heard again."Their song reminds me of a time when I was at primary school, Chomper." I told him. "There was this project we had to do and I picked the birds. I've been singing like one ever since." I said. He nodded in approval, his hand in mine again.

"You know Pete? What about him?" I asked. Chomper bowed his head for a moment, but then said, "Pete has had a tough life. You know that we're the same age..right? Well, Pete was born about 2 months after you, making him older than all of us. He had a tough childhood... His mother left him as a child so he had to fend for himself. When I met him, he was close to death but Dave, Sunny, The Wall-nut Brothers and I managed to save him. That Poor Peashooter..."He said. He seemed upset after telling me, but I gave him a wink. I shouldn't have done that, but I was just trying to reassure him. Instead of cheering him up, his love nerve went berserk and he started going pink again.

He then put his hands around my shoulders and gave me a wink. I could've said something, but I didn't. He led me into an strongly affectionate kiss...and this time, I didn't revolt. I just returned the favour. After a few minutes he broke away from me and began to blush wilder than before.

"I-I-I-I-I d-d-d-" he began, but I cut him short. "I know you didn't mean it, I'm not gonna get mad at you. OK?" was what I told him. He blushed brilliantly but then rose rapidly to my side, opening the door in ease. I smiled,and we progressed along the corridor and down the stairs. (no pun intended)

The breakfast hall began to fill up quickly. I chose some granola and a glass of water, whilst Chomper chose the same thing. "It's the most popular thing here, so if you don't finish, You bet I will!" He told me with a wink. I slowly ate away, thinking of the plants who gave their oats just so the humans can make it. Poor things... but the result tastes nice though.

I managed to finish my bowl and as I put it away I was reminded of Pete and Chomper's childhood. The story shook me violently and It didn't want to escape my mind now. Why would someone leave Chomper tied to the road? Why did they try and kill him, despite the fact they'd been friends for years? Why did Pete's mother abandon Pete when he was a sapling? Why? I couldn't help but feel for them now, understanding where they came from. My life was no different than the average person; I worked really hard, that's all. I always aimed to get 10/10 on every test, and most of the time I did. Now look at me...

I bumped into Pete when I was going outside for my first day on the lawn. He gave me a nod, and then followed me out to the lawn. Chomper, Pete and some other people were joining me, so I supposedly believed that we were in a permanent group, like Pete said. I followed all the insructions well and when it was time, We all began. I saw that Pete and the other peashooters were launched on to the field. Chomper, and the other Chompers were also placed on.

I saw my cousin being placed on a spot. Magneto then fell asleep and despite the efforts of Coffee Bean, he failed to wake up. That was when I was called in; I replaced Magneto (who was planted right in between Chomper and Pete) who still failed to wake up off pitch. I was in the protective barrier, behind the armoured tall-nuts, so we were fine and safe behind here. Sometimes the zombies dropped diamonds, and I quickly picked them up, as the battle went on. The indestructible Tall-nuts looked like Mexican warriors; they had the moustache and the armour coating them made them 'invincible', and just long enough to keep the zombies at bay.

The battle went on, and Dave kept on sending Dr. Lily to supply plant food. Sometimes, Pete Got it, sometimes Chomper gulped it up. I never received it until I was struggling to keep up with everyone else. I eventually got a taste of something BETTER than anything before; it made me want to fly into space! Little did I realise that I had grabbed all the coins, sun and gems in the field. I still had 50% of the Food left to use, so I thought It'd be time to do some damage, like my brother taught me to do. I fused all the gems I found on the field and turned them into 5 mega-diamond bombs. I threw one into each lane, and they pushed all the zombies back to the very beginning of the field. I had also managed to kill all the zombies in the lane, officially ending our wave, and our patrol. After the last coins were collected, everyone congratulated me, and we all went inside the house again to relax, knowing our shift was over.

Chomper sat next to me as we watched the next plants go in for the first wave. He seemed to be thinking about something, as he was concentrating on a house the other side of the front lawn. "Wanna go out for lunch? I know a cool place to dine, just the two of us." he asked me after a short while. I nodded, and I followed him into a restaurant on the other side of the camp. It was colourful, and romantic, and Chomper obviously knew the people there. "Marco! Luigi! NIce to see you!" He said to two smiling Pea-nuts, who had mini-moustaches of their own. "Ah, Mr. Chomper! How has it been since I last saw you?" One of them asked. " Well, I've finally found the perfect girl I've been looking for.." Were the words he said before he beckoned me to come in. Marco and Luigi were surprised to see me, and Luigi gave me a cheerful nod. Marco, however, gave me a stare similar to Chomper when I first met him. He bowed, and gave me a rose. I just smiled in return, as Luigi disappeared into the kitchen to get a menu.

Marco then showed us to our 'VIP' seats. They were glamorous, shiny, clean and sparkly. Chomper and I took our seats, and Luigi showed us the menu. Chomper just nodded, and he rushed downstairs to make it. "I'll be back in a sec!" He said, and swiftly ran on downstairs. I was left alone, to admire the beautiful scenery of the autumn forest far away. I could see home from here; I could see my family gazing at the autumn sun, and I wondered if it was worth travelling another 10 hours to go back. As soon as I had found the road I travelled on, Chomper rushed back to his seat and beckoned me to come. He then started telling me about Marco and Luigi, and how they make the best Fertilizer Pasta ever. He was just about to tell me about something else when Marco arrived, with the Fertilizer Pasta. He had also summoned up some kind of band. "Enjoy-a your pasta!" He told us, and the band began to play a song.

I decided to go ahead and try the pasta, even though Chomper was looking at me, lost in his dreams of love. However, he seemed to wake up as I was about to try the pasta. He had already scooped up a forkful when he said, "How 'bout we try it together? Oh, and tell me what you think!" I then scoffed the pasta into my mouth. It tasted like heaven, in the form of food-he had definitely put Maroccino* spice on the Pasta. But, only a few seconds later I felt that the pasta was tugging at me, and I realised Chomper and I had both eaten the same 'lock' of pasta. I went bright pink, but Chomper didn't seem to notice until my lips hit his. Then he started to kiss me and I lost control. He put his hands over my shoulders and I put mine over his. I could feel the love now, and I didn't want to let go of him. The kiss grew deeper and deeper until it was more than a kiss...it was something that sounds too embarrassing to describe...so I won't say it on Chomper's behalf.

The kiss lasted 10 minutes before Chomper stopped. He was partly shocked-but pleased-that the coincidence happened, but I really knew how much love he had for me. I had only known him for 2 days and 3 hours, but I felt as If we'd been together for centuries. He eventually said, "I guess you're not finishing this?" and I nodded. He gulped it all down and then handed a clean plate back to Marco. Marco gave Chomper a wink before we both left the restaurant. I noticed that Chomper was holding my hand and I went bright pink. _Now, everyone will know about this..._ were the words that stuck to my head as he opened the door for me and we entered Crazy Dave's house once more.

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

Heh, now this was a bit too over the top. Anyway, next chapter, the adventure begins with a missing taco incident you guys'd love! And a little more romance too XD

*Marochino spice is a blend of Star-Anise and Coffee Beans. It tastes odd, but nice at the same time.

Well, as ever, see you next chapter!

~CrystellaDaAwesome


	4. Chapter 4-Off To LeafingtonPete's Claim

**Hello and welcome back to the next chapter, everyone! It's time for the adventure to really start with nothing other than a missing taco. Heh...**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**~Disclaimer~ PvZ and all that wabby waboo belong to PopCap.**

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=**

Chomper's POV

The afternoon passed swiftly, and it turned to evening. We had managed to keep those zombies at bay, and so we were again celebrating our triumph. The usual had been served, and everyone was obliged to tell a story, like on most Fridays. The Wall-nut brothers started off, saying, "We got this weird letter from the zombies a few waves ago. It says, 'Dear Plants, how foolish you are! We are launching a full on attack to steal all the brains in existence. Want to stop us? Send your 5 best warriors and meet us at Leafington Space Center, Florida. Yours evilly, Dr Zomboss and the Zombies'. What should we do?" The speech had caused an uproar, but Pete managed to silence it. "We'll just send the 5 best plants we have, according to Dave." were the words he told them. Dave then paused for a moment, before saying, "I believe that we should vote for the best plants. Right?"

We'd all nodded and the vote began. Pete instructed us to close our eyes, not to vote for ourselves, and to only vote twice. I voted for Goldie (obviously) and Pete, seeming as he is the best of the peashooters we have. The Repeater could fire faster that a machine gun which made him beneficial to our winning standards. I actually voted Goldie because of what she managed to do when we had our wave; she managed to shoot those massive gem-things that stopped all the zombies in their path. I must admit that I heard a lot of hands go up for Goldie, Pete and I. I wasn't looking, trust me!

After the votes had been cast, we opened our eyes as Pete read out the 5 'warriors' that were going. As I predicted, Goldie, Pete and I were the top 3, with Tall-Nut and Sunny being the other two. Dave also insisted that we took a supply of plant food with us, as well as a few tents and resources we might need. I could see that Goldie, only being here for a Day or so, was not 'ready' for the challenge but went with it. I held her hand as we went upstairs to pack our things away. She was done before I was, and we were all ready and waiting for Pete, who was having trouble with his 'toys'. He wanted to choose Sparkey, but decided on a little elephant he had as a baby. T'was named 'Pete II' by himself. I found it weird how such a confident plant needed a toy to sleep with. Nevertheless, carrying the hope that we'd beat Zomboss, we set off down the dusty gravel-road and further on to the forest that lay ahead.

Goldie's POV

I couldn't believe that I, the newbie, was chosen to embark on this adventure. Why me? All I did was do that Gem-Bomb trick my brother taught me...nothing special about that. Or was it that they wanted to fully test me out? Most likely, since I remember that at secondary school they gave the newbies more tasks to do and see if they'd handle them. They always did, however, and I wasn't prepared to let my new friends down. So I took it on, regardless of any side effects.

I couldn't help but notice that Pete was looking upset when we were walking down the dust old road. I smiled at him, but he still looked own at his feet in a depressed way. I couldn't help but ask him what was up.

"Why so glum, chum?"I asked him. He lifted his head up a little, before saying, "Nuffin' to worry 'bout 'ere, lass. I'm fine." I could tell he was not fine, despite the fact he wished to keep it concealed. "C'mon, Pete. I know that I barely know you but you can trust me. Promise." He paused for a second, then he explained it all to me.

"Look 'ere. I know this sounds odd 'n' all, but I too have a crush of 'me own. I've been trying to get the strength to tell 'er, but I always get too nervous... and I thought this trip would be the right time to tell 'er. Aye?" I nodded, and let him carry on. "You see, when you fully understand some'un you finally make a decision whether to become besties or not. But, I have a lot more common with 'er than I thought I would... So, I wanna tell her my feelings but I need some practice, and since Chomper's a great romantic -no offence here, lass- I thought we'd get together 'n' practice a lil'." He finally concluded as we had turned into the forest. I know he's really odd with me, but I respected what Pete said about Chomper since I don't know him very well. He's a nice guy and all, but he just kisses me too much...

Anyway, as we'd made our first footsteps into the forest I asked him who this special someone is. He sighed sadly, then said, (and I was expecting it to be me, weirdly!) "It's Sunny, but everyone calls her Lassie. She was the one who rescued me from the forest. She's the one I've been in a trance with ever since. I guess you know why lassie, and because she's so popular I really don't have the guts and all.." His voice trailed of slowly, as if he had lost hope in me. But he continued walking, and I thought it'd be best for him to have a moment alone. He seemed to now catch Chomper's attention, and I overheard the story being repeated again, in that same dull tone of voice.

"Mate, y'know, if you want the full tutorial, I'm not your man... Speak to my love nerve!" Chomper told him. "I know you become weird sometimes, but you're a helpless romantic, and even with Goldie-" Pete Began, however, Chomper was now rapidly blushing. "Seriously though, I can't control that bit..." said the blushing Chomper, But Pete shook his head and begged him once more. Eventually, Chomper gave in and accepted the deal, which was good for him, however I was not so sure if Chomper was a good mentor. "So, well, you start off by saying-" began Chomper, but Pete raised a brow. I quickly turned my head around and acted as if I was not there. But, Chomper picked me out and I was 'doomed'. Great, eh?

"So, erm... G-Goldie, H-How was your s-s-soup?" He asked me, as he was shaking slightly again. Pete appeared as if he was making mental notes or something like that. I decided to loosen it and reply.

"It was fine...why?" I replied curiously. "Well, I-I-I-I was w-w-wondering If y-y-you were s-s-settled in and all..." replied the anxious Chomper. "Erm, ok... Are you fine? Your shaking again." I pointed out to him in a concerned manner. He started to blush wildly now and I was really wondering if he was actually OK. "I-I-I-I want t-t-to ask you a qu-qu-question.." He said back to me. "What?" The words flw out of my mouth quickly, and I had forgot about everything else now. "I know we've only known each oth-th-ther for a small wh-wh-while now... b-b-but d-d-do you...erm...eh..." He stopped for a second as his anxiousness level had hit it's highest peak. "...do you love me too?" He said it quickly and quietly, as if it meant a lot to him but he hadn't got the guts.

I paused for a small second. I must've froze as I really didn't know what to say... but he did care for me a lot... so why not? I didn't think of the consequences that might happen, but I went ahead and told him.

"Chomper... I understand we may not have know each other for a while... but I personally think you're cute..kind.." Now I was really blushing now, as I personally did love him but I, yes, Goldie Aurora Davies, hadn't got the guts to say it to my own crush (who I had known for less than a week)... but you can sympathise, right? Anyway, I just finished my sentence clearly, watching if the other two's were listening. Sunny was nattering away to Tall-nut, and they seemed to take no notice. I ignored Pete and finally, my courage grew and I told him.

"..and I really like you too!" I went bright pink on realising that I'd said that... louder than I wished for...heh. Sunny stopped in her tracks and turned around, saying, "You two make the cutest couple! I know that, since you snog each other all the time-" She trailed off when she found my eyes staring at her like a Lazer Bean. "Sunny, just no. We don't need to get on to that kind of-" I was interrupted by Chomper who was suddenly kissing me. Everyone was now staring at us and I couldn't help myself... I had to return the love he was giving me and I did so. For a second I actually enjoyed myself, but I shook him off after a minute when It had become to embarrassing. Pete seemed shocked- he then laughed and said, "Yep, the perfect couple!" He then pushed me on to Chomper and made us kiss in front of Tall-nut (since he'd missed it, apparently) which was REALLY embarrassing. Chomper then stopped, realised what happened and then blushed wildly again.

Eventually, we carried on walking. I overheard Chomper and Pete's discussion, and Pete was grabbing some confidence for the speech he was in need of saying. "Chomper, see, yer a helpless romantic. I wish I was ye sometimes..." Said Pete. "I-I-I told you not to talk about that... Besides, you need some practice... eh, why don't you ask Goldie if she'll play Sunny?" Chomper replied. I went pale, but Pete rushed to me and stopped me in my tracks.

"Yo, lass, mind if ye play Sunny for a bit? I need to practice this speech and all. I Promise I wont get touchy now, lass. Ok?" Pete asked me. I hesitated... then nodded in agreement. He began to carry out the speech.

"So, erm, isn't this a fine evenin'?" He asked me. I smiled, then nodded. "What'cha think's better though-me or the evenin'?" He asked me again. "Evenings come and go... so I guess I'd choose you." I replied. He carried on with, "Good, 'cause I've got some'in to tell ya..." "What?" I replied swiftly, as he reached the climax of his speech. "You know that we've been buds for a while... but the thing is, every time I'm with ya you make my heart surge...So...do you love me?" Obviously pretending to be Sunny, I said, "Yes!" He smiled for a moment, but then pulled me into a 'fake' kiss just like he'd do with Sunny. Eventually, he asked me, "Do you think It'd work?" I nodded, and told him, "Only choose the moment when she ISNT talking to someone. I'll distract Tall-nut for a bit whilst you go off and prove yourself. Right?" He nodded in response. I then began the master plan, hoping It would go smoothly.

"Hey, Tall-nut!" The Mexican nut turned around, waved, and began to chat with Chomper and I. We discussed about the Zombies, his childhood in Mexico, and how he came here. During the time, I heard Pete begin stage 2...

"So, Sunny...ain't this a fine evenin'?" Asked the nervous Repeater. Sunny nodded, and Pete carried on. "Outta the evenin' and I, whod'ya prefer? She thought for a moment, and then said, "You, by a million!" It was all going so well, but now it all rested on Sunny's decision- Will she accept it? Hopefully she would, and then Pete's worries'd be over... "Good, 'cause I've got some'in to tell ya..."said Pete. He was going pink now. "What?" Asked a curious Sunny. It was all down to these final moments... "You know that we've been buds for some time now... but the thing is, ever since I met'cha, I fell in love with ya... you make my heart surge higher than the tallest mountain,and when I'm with you, there's no place I'd rather be... but...do you love me too?" There was a few seconds of silence...but then Sunny replied.

"Pete, I personally love you too...seeing you astray in the forest made me so hurt, and ever since I've loved you. You didn't-" As soon as she was interrupted,Pete was quick to place a deeply affectionate kiss on Sunny's lips. They were kissing for the next two mins, and Night was falling fast, so Tall-nut, Chomper and I were quick to put the tents up. After we'd settled down, Chomper found the marshmallows Dave'd given him, and we sat roasting them on the open fire. I tasted one, and it was oozy, gooey..but delicious at the same time. We finished our marshmallows, and dived straight into the tents. I dreamt about Dr. Zomboss...what was he really like inside? Was he just leading the zombies so they could grab some 'knowledge'? I saved my questions for the next morning, ready for the challenge ahead.

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

YAY! Another great chapter done. I hope you guys liked it, since I made it and all. Anyway, as always, review and PM me what you think,and I'll see y'all round the next chapter!

~CrystellaDaAwesome


End file.
